


Field Trips, Tacos, and Other Ways to Fall in Love

by jeni_andtheafterthought



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Forced Proximity, M/M, Slow Burn, preschool field trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeni_andtheafterthought/pseuds/jeni_andtheafterthought
Summary: Harry and Draco love Teddy. This has never been a problem. The problem started when Teddy wanted to spend time with them together. What began as one field trip to a ceramics painting studio has lead to apple picking, taco trucks, and "parent friends". How are Harry and Draco going to navigate their time together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unicornsandphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandphoenix/gifts).



“I must have gotten the trips mixed up. I thought I was going with you on this field trip,” Harry said to Teddy. He glanced up at Andromeda hoping for an explanation.  

“It appears he’s invited you both,” she answered.

Teddy smiled up at them. Harry took a deep breath and steadied himself. This couldn’t possibly be the most awkward outing he’s endured. It was only a trip to the paint-your-own-pottery shop…with a group of primary school children…and Draco Malfoy. They have gotten well past their school rivalry, but having a casual conversation was still about as easy as arm wrestling a troll.

“Don’t forget. Teddy’s school has Wizarding and non-Wizarding children. Wand use isn’t prohibited, but they do prefer you to keep it to a minimum,” Andromeda said.

Harry nodded. He had accompanied Teddy on trips before. Teddy’s school was one of very few that had begun integrating children from magical and muggle families to go to school together. Their field trips were often to muggle establishments run by squibs or muggles married to a magical spouse.

“Well,” Andromeda said, trying to fill the awkward silence, “Better get going.”

Teddy jumped excitedly, reaching up to Draco.

“Teddy.” Andromeda said.

Teddy stopped jumping and looked at her.

“Your legs work just fine. You do not need Draco to carry you,” she said, looking from Teddy to Draco.

“Yes, Granny Andie,” Teddy said, scuffing the toe of his untied shoe against the entryway rug.

Andromeda spelled his laces tied and waved the three of them out the door. “I’ll see you this afternoon.”

The moment the door closed behind them, Draco scooped Teddy up and sat him on his shoulders. Teddy giggled loudly grasping Draco’s hands for balance. Harry decided then, seeing the smile on Teddy’s face, that he would try not to let the awkward tension between Draco and himself ruin the day.

The shop was surprisingly quiet even though it was filled with a dozen children with an adult or two each. Teddy chose teacups for Harry and Draco to paint. Teddy led them both to a small round table and having them sit on either side of him.

“That way, when you come for tea, you can know which cup is yours,” Teddy explained. “I’m going to go pick mine now.”

When Teddy wandered back to the figurine wall, Draco turned to Harry.

“If you didn’t want to come, you didn’t have to. He invited both of us to all of his trips so if you do not want me coming along while you’re around, we should at least come up with our excuses before we both show up for the next one,” he said, not looking up from the paints he was pouring into his palette.

“I didn’t say that,” Harry said.

“You haven’t said anything,” Draco said, still keeping his eyes on his paint. “You just keep staring at me like my very presence is offensive.”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to say. You can’t act like this isn’t weird. For one, you show up in jeans and a t-shirt and start acting like Teddy’s favorite cool uncle and-”

“I _am_ Teddy’s favorite cool uncle,” Draco interrupted. “And I’d rather not have some five year old get paint on my robes.”

“You’re not any kind of uncle.”

“Yes, well, Teddy doesn’t seem to think ‘somewhat-distant-cousin Draco’ has the same ring to it.”

Their conversation was cut short when Teddy sat a small ceramic Tyrannosaurus Rex on the table between them.

“You’re not doing a cup? You can’t drink from a dinosaur,” Harry teased Teddy.

“I get it,” Draco said, smiling at Teddy, “Can’t have tea time without a _Tea_ Rex.”

Teddy laughed at the horrible pun, leaning into Draco. “What is your cup going to be?”

“I was going to make it pretty,” Draco said, “so Granny Andie won’t mind it being in her cupboard with all her other pretty teacups.”

Harry was feeling like he’d fallen down a rabbit hole. It was weird seeing Draco with Teddy. He didn’t understand why he was feeling…uncomfortable? Harry was not the jealous type, especially when it came to Teddy. So why would his attention keep going back to the way Draco and Teddy were interacting?

He let out a sigh and went back to his cup. He looked around the room at some of the other figurines being painted, mostly to clear his head.

“You have to paint your cup. It has to be done before we leave. The lady has to cook them,” Teddy said, grabbing at Harry’s wrist.

“She’s going to fire them,” Draco corrected.

Harry listened to them talking about everything that crossed Teddy’s mind and settled for swirling paint around the outside of his cup. He never considered himself much of an artist, but at least there weren’t any empty spaces in the ceramic.

Once Teddy was finished with is dinosaur, he started paining a stick figure on the back of Harry’s hand. Teddy sat back proudly looking back from Harry’s hand to Draco’s.  

“You have friendship tattoos now!” Teddy said.

He looked down as Teddy pulled Draco’s hand forward and put it right on top of Harry’s only barely missing the painted figure.  

“See, you’re friends now,” Teddy said.

Harry looked up at Draco.

“I guess we are,” Draco said, smiling at him from across the table.

Harry made himself smile back, at least for Teddy’s sake, before looking back at their hands. Anyone with experience decoding the artwork of a five year old could easily see that the figure on Harry’s hand was Draco. And the figure on Draco’s hand, with the green eyes that took up half the face and the scribble of black hair, could only be Harry.

“Would you mind if I took a picture for our bulletin board?” Teddy’s teacher asked.  

Harry hadn’t even noticed her walk up to the table. He pulled his fingers out from under Draco’s hand.

“Oh, looks like your little artist got carried away,” she said, noticing the paint on them.

“I want to be on the bulletin board!” Teddy said.  

“I guess we should all smile then,” Draco said, moving his chair around the table closer to Teddy.

“Be ready, this one’s Muggle,” she said, indicating the camera.  “One. Two. Three. Great! I’d would just like to remind you that you can pick up your pieces as early as tomorrow. She’ll be firing them tonight, and the shop reopens tomorrow at ten. Once the children are back on the bus, you can just give your chaperone badges back to me or one of the other teachers. You can pick him up at the school at the normal time this afternoon.”

“Of course, thank you,” Draco said.

“You’re both going to pick me up?” Teddy asked, looking from Harry to Draco.

“I will if he will,” Draco said.

“Please, Uncle Harry,” Teddy said, his hair going bright yellow. “Please come pick me up with Uncle Draco.”

“Er, sure.”

“Yay!” Teddy said, running off to the front of the shop where the kids were gathering to get back on the bus.

“I guess we’ll just clean this up then,” Harry said.

They didn’t speak again as they picked up brushes, palettes, and paints. They didn’t look at each other as they went to hug Teddy before he went back to school. They didn’t wait for each other when they washed up and got ready to leave. Harry did notice that neither he nor Draco had washed off the “friendship tattoo.” For Teddy’s sake, of course. Draco left without a word to Harry.

Harry stopped by the cashier on the way out of the shop to pay for his and Teddy’s ceramics.

“The other gentleman already took care of your family’s pieces,” the cashier said.

Harry thanked her and left the shop, more uncertain now of how he felt than when he agreed to spend the morning with Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

Even through the heavy wooden door, Harry and Draco could hear Teddy shouting.

“They’re here! They’re there! Granny Andie, can I open the door?!”

“Someone’s excited,” Harry mumbled. He tried to aim for friendly but from Draco’s reaction, which was no reaction at all, he guessed he failed.

A moment later, Teddy pulled open the front door. He was bundled in a scarf and a bright orange jumper that made his blue hair all the brighter. “Uncle Draco, Uncle Harry! We’re going to a farm!”

“I’d hate to steal your chance to go on this field trip with him, Andromeda. Are you sure you want us to go instead,” Harry teased. He watched Teddy drag Draco into the house and out of earshot.

“I would rather pull all my hair out, one strand at a time,” she said with a smile. “I love children, but in small groups. Very small. As in, one or two at a time. The auditory overload alone would have me sitting in a silent room for a week before I could even stand the sound of my own breathing.”

“You know you can let me know if you need a break. I could keep him more often,” Harry offered.

“If I needed the help, you would be the first to know,” Andromeda said. “Have fun. And please talk to Draco this time. Teddy told me half a hundred times that you were shy on the last trip.”

Harry didn’t have to come up with an excuse; Draco and Teddy ran back toward them. Teddy, now wearing his hat and mittens, insisted it was time to go. After a quick goodbye, Teddy took Draco’s hand and started down the sidewalk. 

Harry thought nothing of it until Teddy’s tiny mitten-covered hand slipped into his. He would spend one hundred awkward days with Draco if it meant Teddy could have another hand to hold. He thought of the times Hermione had one of his hands while Ron had the other. It made him feel safe no matter what they were facing. Harry wondered if that was how it made Teddy feel.

* * *

 

The farm was nice. Of course, Harry would have considered it to be more of an orchard with a petting zoo. The event staff led the children to the apple trees first. Each of them picked more apples than necessary. Harry stayed back and watched as Teddy pulled Draco from tree to tree asking to be lifted up to get the apples no one could reach alone. It was funny to watch him lift Teddy time and again getting his dirty shoes on Draco’s jumper. Draco didn’t seem to care; he just kept on smiling and laughing. Once he pretended he nearly dropped Teddy, catching him well before he got to the ground. Teddy was loving every minute.

“Did you adopt?”

Harry turned to face a woman he hadn’t notice walk up, “I’m sorry?”

The woman smiled. She couldn’t be much older than Harry. “I don’t mean to pry. I just noticed he doesn’t look like either of you.” She pointed toward Teddy and Draco. “I’m Haley’s mom. She’s the one with her hair up in pompoms. My wife, Meredith, looks so much like Haley. She tells Haley that’s the universe’s way of showing us we picked the perfect little girl. Oh, Liz.” she said offering her hand, “Sorry. I forgot, I was only able to catch Draco last time,” she said.

Harry nodded, unsure of how to proceed. Do parents just tell each other their life story like this? He shook her hand, “I’m Harry. I’m Teddy’s godfather.”  

“Oh, well, if you two ever get one of your own, you’ve had some great practice with a great boy. Haley adores Teddy. He’s a sweet kid,” she said.  

Harry was ready to crawl out of his own skin. He couldn’t remember ever being so relieved to see Draco walking in his direction. “It’s been nice talking to you, but I think I owe Teddy a walk through the pumpkin patch,” he said. He left as quickly as he could without being obviously rude.

“What’s your problem?” Draco whispered once they were a reasonable distance from the others.  

“Liz thinks we’re a couple,” Harry said, hoping he sounded casual.

Draco scoffed. “Hm.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What did you tell her?”

Harry looked at Draco, “Nothing. That I was Teddy’s godfather.”

“I can’t blame you. Plenty of men would love to be mistaken for mine,” Draco said. “All jokes aside, she’s probably just glad they’re not the only ones anymore.”

"Only ones?"

"Not straight."

“How did you know-?”

“I’m not checking in on you, if that’s what you’re worried about. You and I share an ex-boyfriend if you can believe it,” Draco said. “Now, please go help Teddy choose a pumpkin. I’ve got about as much as I can carry,” he said, raising the over-full basket of apples.

* * *

 With a pumpkin in one arm and Teddy in the other, Harry headed toward the barns. Teddy told Harry all the facts about barnyard animals he knew, though Harry doubted some of them were accurate.

“I want to go pet the goats. They have baby ones we can pet,” Teddy said.

“I don’t think they’re babies. I think they’re just small,” Harry said.

“Look at Uncle Draco,” Teddy said.

Harry scanned the small crowd to find Draco with the smallest goat Harry had ever seen cradled in his arms. He smiled down at it, scratching its head between the ears. When Harry got closer Teddy leaned toward Draco and the goat, causing Harry to stumble toward Draco to avoid dropping the child or the pumpkin.  

“Hey, Teddy,” Draco said in barely more than a whisper, “Her name is Violet. Isn’t she sweet?”

“Yeah,” Teddy whispered back. Harry watched as Teddy gently patted the goat’s head. After a few minutes, Draco put Violet down. Only then did he realize how close they were standing.  

“Look!” Teddy shouted, “I want to go pet the horse!” Teddy grabbed Draco’s hand, but Draco didn’t move.  

“Hey Teddy?” Harry said.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think you can take me to see the horse. Uncle Draco likes looking at the little animals,” Harry said.

Not thinking anything of it, Teddy dropped Draco’s hand and reached for Harry. As they headed toward the horse’s pen, Harry thought he heard Draco whisper ‘thank you.’  

* * *

 

The trip ended with a picnic in one of the barns.  Harry found Teddy and Draco saving him a seat across from Haley and her moms. One of the teachers made the rounds taking pictures of children and their adults. Teddy was obviously tired but still able to give a million-Galleon smile to the camera pulling Harry and Draco close.  

Harry offered to take the pumpkin and apples back to Andromeda’s as well as pick Teddy up from school. Draco agreed and left when the bus arrived to take the children back to school.  

While Harry waited for Teddy’s class to be dismissed, he looked at the bulletin board. Among the clutter of photos, he spotted their picture from the first trip. He was relieved to see that he didn’t look as uncomfortable as he felt.  

“Uncle Harry, do you want to see today’s pictures?” Teddy asked.

Harry turned to see Teddy coming down the hallway, “Sure, but do we have to wait?”

“No, Miss Michelle put some of them up when we got back. They’re magic,” Teddy said, pointing to the board on the opposite side of the hall.

Right there, near the bottom of the board was a small photo of Harry, Teddy, and Draco. Harry had seen enough photos taken by magic-users. The movements shouldn’t have bothered him at all. However, watching photo-Draco turn to stare at photo-Harry with a small smile on his face before looking back to the camera had Harry’s stomach in knots.

Making himself take his eyes away from the photo, he scooped Teddy into his arms and left the school. Teddy was asleep, head on Harry’s shoulder, before they even made it off school grounds.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Draco exchanged a look when they stepped away from the apparition point. “Are we in the right place?”

Draco shrugged, “Unlikely that there would be more than one bakery in the area called ‘Too Much Sugar’, yeah?”

Harry did not mean to ask the question aloud. He was more surprised that Draco answered him at all. After a pause that was just long enough to be awkward, he asked, “It looks a bit, I don’t know, upscale? Especially for a group of five-year-olds.”

“Maybe to you,” Draco said.

Harry was waiting for Draco to turn it into a harsh remark about Harry’s childhood or some other easy target. He was surprised by how guilty he felt when Draco didn’t say anything nasty.

They entered the shop to the intense smell of sugar and a mess of other smells that Harry recognized but couldn’t name. Harry and Draco were among the first to arrive but were quickly waved over to a table in the cafe section of the shop.

Liz was seated at a small round table near the front window. “You both made it! It’s so good to see you. The bus won’t be here for another ten minutes or so if you wanted to grab a tea or a coffee. They’re good. Have you been here before?”

“No, but a friend of mine mentioned it. She likes the blackberry mousse tart,” Draco said.

Harry didn’t mind letting him carry the conversation. Watching Draco interact with Liz was like watching a special kind of magic. When he was with Teddy, Draco was dramatic and playful. With Andromeda, he matched her grace. Talking to Liz, he could easily mirror her energy and enthusiasm. With Harry, he wasn’t anything at all; at least, not anymore.  

Harry didn’t care, of course, but he wondered if he could make Draco smile the way he was smiling at Liz. Maybe Draco really did find her that funny. Harry didn’t realize he was staring at Draco until they made eye contact. Draco’s smile faltered before he looked past Harry to the line of children leading into the shop.

Andy, the shop owner, gave them a quick tour of the main floor. He let them step into the walk-in cooler, showed them what ten kilograms of chocolate ganache looked like, and let each of the children try on the oven mitts. Once through the kitchens, they were led to the upper floor.  

With a sweep of his arm, Andy welcomed them into the room, “Welcome to class. Today we’re going to decorate cake!”

Harry never saw a dozen small children move with such efficiency. They ran in a tight cluster toward the smocks hanging from hooks on the far wall.  

“It’s like art class,” one of them giggled, “there are no chairs!”

Andy nodded, “More fun standing up.” He looked back to the adults, “Looks like they know the drill. We have aprons on the rack behind you. Now, I reckon you will want to keep a close eye on your little ‘un, keep ‘em from making a mess and whatnot. We can’t have that, though. Bigger mess, better taste. We got small cakes, enough for each of you and then some. I wanna see everyone doing a cake.” He turned to make sure everyone was listening, “Alright, wiggle-worms. This is more like art class than instructions class. I’m going to show you how to use a few things but you can experiment with your decorations.”

“Do we get to keep them?” a little boy asked.

“Do you want to?” Andy asked.

Every one of them shrieked a yes.  

“Everyone choose your table and we’ll choose our cakes,” Andy said.

Harry watched Teddy run toward one of the child-sized tables with Haley and a boy Harry didn’t recognize. It was then that Harry realized most of their previous field trips did not let the children move about on their own. Harry often worried about Teddy, wondered if Teddy made friends in school. He smiled watching them giggle and talk to each other.

“Wild, isn’t it?” Liz said next to him.

“What’s that?” Harry asked, not taking his eyes off Teddy.

“We see them as our babies for so long. Then one day,” Liz gestured toward the kids, “they’re little people, having conversations and making friends we’ve never met. Picking up words and phrases you never say at home. Deciding one day that they just don’t like bananas anymore.”

“That’s,” Harry hesitated, “terrifying?”

Liz laughed.  “Right?”

Harry couldn’t help but smile. Liz was growing on him.

“Well, I’m going to share a table with Leona. Want me to save you a spot?” she asked.

“Four may be too much of a crowd,” Draco said. “We’ll catch up with you before we leave.”

“Okay, have fun.”

Draco handed Harry an apron. They chose a table and waited while the children got their cakes first. Teddy placed a pink cake on his table before running over to theirs.  

“I picked a strawberry one. I’m going to share it with Granny Andie. Strawberry is our favorite,” Teddy said.

“Good idea,” Draco said. “Are you going to make it pretty?”

Teddy nodded. “You should share your cake, too.”

“Another good idea,” Draco said.

“You can do one for Uncle Harry and Uncle Harry can do a cake for you,” Teddy said.

“I don’t know if-” Draco started.

“You’re supposed to share!” Teddy shouted.

“Yes, you are. I’ll decorate one for Draco,” Harry said. “Now go back to your table so you don’t lose any time.”

“Nooo,” Teddy said, “tiiime.” He ran back over to his table and looked toward Andy at the front of the room.

Harry, trying to ignore Draco’s reaction, looked around the room. They appeared to be the last two to choose cakes from the trolley. Harry didn’t take the time to look the choices over. If he told Teddy he’d give his cake to Draco, he knew he needed chocolate.

* * *

Over the next hour, Andy showed the kids how to use a piping bag, encouraged the children to taste ingredients to ensure the flavors matched, and generally encouraged the curiosity and questions. By the time they actually started putting decorations on cake, Harry was amazed that the children were taking this so seriously.  Even though the tables were piled with different colored sugars, fruits, chocolates, candies, and icings, they paid close attention to Andy and watched as he used the ingredients to decorate a large cake as he spoke.

Harry was paying more attention to Teddy than anything else. Teddy was attaching strawberries to the top of his cake with a piping bag full of blue icing when the bag made a poot noise. All three of the kids laughed as though that was the height of humor.  

“I love his laugh,” Draco said.

Harry nodded, “He still has baby giggles. It’s going to break my heart when he outgrows it.” Objectively, he knew Draco was part of Teddy’s life, but he never thought about what that meant. Harry wasn’t the only one to spend time with Teddy. Harry couldn’t be the only one to care about Teddy. Somehow, knowing that Draco loved Teddy’s laugh made Harry feel differently about him even if he couldn’t put that feeling into words.

Harry looked over to Draco just in time to see him snatch one of the chocolate candies from the bowl Harry had been using. He pushed the bowl to the middle of the table. 

Draco held a hand up between them, likely not wanting to talk with his mouth full. A few seconds later, Draco shook his head. “I don’t need them.”

“So you’re just going to eat them?”

Draco scoffed, “I’m tasting. He said we should taste them.”

Harry looked down at the bowl. He knew immediately that there was no way that all the candies missing from the bowl made it onto the cake in front of him. “So, did the fourth one taste different than the first?”

Draco smiled and shrugged.

He was going to let it go, but decided against it. Harry asked, “Did it really?”

“What?”

“Did it taste different? They don’t have different middles do they?”

“First you judge me; now you need my wisdom?” Draco teased.

“Whatever. Makes me no difference. I’m not the one who’ll be eating this,” Harry said.

Draco looked over at Harry’s cake. “We’re really trading cakes then?”

“Don’t look so surprised. You did not make that for you,” Harry said, pointing to Draco’s toffee-topped cake. “You hate toffee.”

“How would you know that?” Draco asked.

Harry could tell the truth and say that years of watching him at Hogwarts gave away Draco’s preferences. Instead, he turned all his attention to Andy’s announcement.

“We have two cameras coming around. One for your bulletin board and one for our website,” Andy said from his table up front. “If you don’t want your pictures on our website, raise your hand. Okay, now. Grown-ups, find your little ‘uns. We’ll get the pictures and then we’ll box up your goodies.”

* * *

Cakes were boxed, aprons and smocks put away, and children handed off their cakes to their adults. With everyone back down in the cafe, Harry watched as Teddy and the others lined up and made their way back to their school bus. Once they were out the door, Harry made his way back to have a seat next to Draco.

“Here,” he said, unceremoniously holding the cake out for Draco.

Draco took the box without saying a word and slid his own across the table to Harry. Harry looked down through the clear plastic top of the box. He didn’t know what kind of cake it was, but Draco did a pretty nice job. The sides were covered in toffee and hazelnuts and the top had some sort of icing drawn into the shape of…

“You drew a heart on it?” Harry asked, smiling up at Draco.

Draco didn’t look up at Harry. That didn’t help hide the fact he was blushing. He reached over to the cake and turned it around. “It’s a leaf.”

Before Harry could tease him, Liz stopped by their table. “Oh, how cute. Haley drew a heart on her’s, too.”

Harry laughed.

“I was hoping to have a minute more to visit with you both, but I need to be going. And,” she she hesitated, “Meredith recommended against it; she says I have a tendency to be a bit extra when I meet new people, but I’d like to invite you both to have tea with Meredith and myself. Like a double date or something. Just, whenever. Here’s my card.  My personal number is on the back. No pressure though.”

Draco took the card and smiled. “Thank you for the invitation.”

Liz looked relieved, “Good, yes. You’re welcome. See you later.” She gave them a quick wave and left the shop.

Harry took a steadying breath before turning back to Draco. “Looks like she just asked us out on our first date.”

“Maybe so,” Draco said.  

Harry looked around the cafe. He and Draco were the last ones from their group sitting in the cafe section. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous. “She still thinks we’re together?”

“Maybe so,” he repeated.

“What are you going to tell her?”

“Why does she think we’re a couple,” Draco asked, sidestepping Harry's question. “I seem to remember that you were the one that gave her that impression.”

“I didn’t say anything to make her think that. She just jumped on an idea and ran with it. Correcting her seemed like it would be more awkward than letting it go,” Harry said. “I didn’t realize it would turn into a thing. Or that you’re about to have to turn down a tea date.”

“I’m not turning it down,” Draco said.

“Well you're not dumping that on me. You're the one who took her number,” Harry said. “I’m not the one that let her assume we’d go.”

“So you don’t want to?”

“I’m not a fan of third party involvement in my first dates regardless of who I’m dating.”

Draco got up from the table, gathering his cake and coat, “She didn’t say when. That gives you time to ask me out on our first date with no third party involvement. Or you could tell her we aren't together and that you couldn't be bothered to explain that to her. Either way, I’d like to have tea with Liz and Meredith.” Without waiting for a response, Draco gave Harry one last smile before leaving the shop.

Harry would have been less surprised by a herd of unicorns running down the sidewalk. When he stepped out of the bakery, he couldn’t help but smile. He made his way to the apparition point thinking that maybe he would like to ask Draco out for a drink. Just as he thought he could force the giddy smile from his face, he glanced down to the “leaf” drawn on the cake in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry has certainly not been thinking about Draco. Draco has not been on Harry’s mind every day since Teddy’s last field trip. Harry did not wonder if Draco liked the chocolate cake. Harry did not wonder if Draco saw the photos on the bulletin boards when he picked up Teddy from school. Most certainly, Harry was not waiting in the foyer of the Ministry of Magic hoping to see Draco as he left a conference Hermione had invited them both to attend.

The conference was important, of course. Hermione was completely honest when she told Harry that his appearance would gain her a significant advantage in her attendance numbers. Draco gained the positive recognition that only a disgustingly large donation could earn. Either way, Hermione was happy with both of them.  

Harry looked out into the crowd of people, telling himself he was not even sure he would see Draco in such a crowd. Witches and wizards were moving to and from the street level entrance and Harry wondered if Draco may have left through the floo network instead. The second a head of white-blonde hair came into view, Harry saw him.

Harry didn’t let himself overthink his next move. He marched his way across the foyer and stopped right in front of Draco. “Hey.”

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. “Hey?”

“Where are you going?” Harry asked.

“Home,” Draco said. “That okay?”  

“Er, sorry, that came out wrong. I was wondering if you were busy. Like, maybe we could make like a tree and leaf. Together. To get lunch or something,”  Harry said.

Draco was almost able to keep the smile off his face. Almost. “Excuse me?”

“You didn’t like my pun?” Harry asked. “That’s okay. You can take it or leaf it.”

“What the hell, Harry?” Draco asked, still trying not to smile.

“What can I say? Your cake decorating skills really did leaf an impression on me,” Harry said.

“If I agree to have lunch with you, will you stop? Your sorry attempt at humor…leaves much to be desired,” Draco said.

“Did you just-”

“No,” Draco interrupted. “So. Where to?” he asked as he lead them out the main doors of the street-level exit.

Harry looked around. “Well, I know where a couple good food trucks are from here. There’s one pretty close that has really good doughnuts. Or the pretzel stand across the street from the…” Harry trailed off.

“You eat that for lunch? That’s lunch to you?” Draco asked. “What’s wrong with a bistro or cafe? Merlin, even a pub would have something more appropriate than a pretzel.”

“The pretzels come with cheese.”

“Puns and carbs. That was your idea of a first date?”

Harry froze, “This is a date?”

Draco seemed to be weighing his responses, “Sure. We have to come up with something before we go to tea with Liz and Meredith.”

“Okay, so how do you feel about tacos?” Harry asked.

“Do you mean from a real place or out of the back of some truck?” Draco asked.

“Some truck? Have you ever stopped at some of these food trucks around here? They’re amazing.” Harry nodded in the direction of a plaza that was often full of food trucks at this time of day. “Let’s stop standing here and talk options on the way.”

Draco followed him but didn’t seem very enthusiastic.

“You don’t have some kind of food allergy do you? On a diet?” Harry laughed when Draco stared daggers at him with the mention of a diet. “Let me guess. You’re vegan.”

“None of the above. I just prefer to have my food prepared and served in a more suitable environment,” Draco said.

“Calm down. I’m not going to make you sit in the street and eat this stuff. They have tables. Or we can sit on the ledge of the fountain and take selfies like those couples who have no chill,” Harry said.

“I don’t want this to get awkward,” Draco said after too much of a pause.

“Draco, we’ve been in our awkward stage for about twelve years now,” Harry said.

“I mean with Liz and Meredith. They think we’re together. If we correct them, it gets awkward. If we let them figure it out, then there’s the question of how much of our backstory they get to hear,” Draco said.  

“It doesn’t have to be awkward. We’re friends; we love Teddy; I’m about to buy you the best tacos you’ve ever had,” Harry said. He grabbed Draco by the hand and pulled him toward the East Street Taco truck.

While they stood in the queue, Harry talked about the different kinds of tacos he’s had, the one Ron wouldn’t try, the time Teddy ate habanero salsa and never batted an eyelash. It was a few minutes before he realized he was still holding Draco’s hand.

Draco hadn’t spoken a word and they were both keeping their eyes on the menu board, but he made no attempt to pull his hand away. Draco’s cold fingers were still curled around Harry’s hand.

Harry leaned in close to avoid being overheard by muggles. “Did you not cast a warming charm when you left?”

Draco shook his head.

“Can you do one wandlessly? Your fingers are freezing.”

Draco shook his head again. When the warming charm wound its way around Draco, he’s breath caught and he looked at Harry with wide eyes. “No wand or words?!” he asked a bit too loudly.

Harry glanced around to make sure no one was paying them too much attention. “Sorry. I guess I should have asked first.” Draco was still staring at him with slightly pink cheeks. “Too warm?”

“No,” he shook his head, finally pulling his hand from Harry’s to tuck his hair behind his ear. “It’s fine. Er. I’m going to let you order for me. I want two tacos and a bottle of water. I’ll trust your judgement on what kind of tacos. Feed me a tomato and we’ll never speak again.”

Harry laughed. “Is that all it would have taken? One tomato and you would _leaf_ me alone.”

“Really?!”

They were both laughing when they stepped up to the window. Harry ordered quickly, and a couple minutes later led Draco to a small round table away from most of the foot traffic.  

“So what is this?” Draco asked, pulling his paper basket of food toward him.

“Fish tacos. Don’t know what kind of fish, but before you eat it, put the slaw stuff on it and squeeze the lime juice on-” Harry froze. “Oh shit. I forgot to ask how you felt about coriander.”

“I like it just fine. It’s not that serious is it?”

“I didn’t think so, but Hermione would rather set fire to her own kitchen than eat it.”

Draco didn’t say a single word until his first taco was gone, which was hardly a minute later.

“Didn’t like it, huh?” Harry asked.

“Shut up.”

“Not just some unappetizing stuff out of the back of a truck?”

“Fine. You win. This is good. Really good. I’ll have to let you order for me again,” Draco said.

Again? Harry wondered. Was that just something to say, or was this an invitation to a second date. If this was a date, that is. Harry has specified that they were friends. Would Draco think that meant _just_ friends? Did Harry want them to _not_ be just friends?

“What? I say something wrong?” Draco asked.

Harry shook his head.

“You’ve got something on you,” Harry lied as he reached up to brush his thumb across Draco’s lip.

“Better?” Draco asked. His smile said he knew a lie when he heard one.

“Yeah.”

“What are you doing this weekend?” Draco asked.

“Dunno. Nothing?” Harry answered.

“Well, Liz wants to know if we want to meet her back at Too Much Sugar on Saturday,” Draco said.

“Okay.”

“I’ll send you the details. Can I send you a text?”

Harry agreed and Draco got up.

“I’ve missed an appointment, but I really do need to make it to the next one. It was nice to see you today,” Draco said.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were busy. You could have said something,” Harry said.

“It’s okay. This was better.” Draco smiled at him and reached over to give his shoulder a light squeeze. “I’ll text you.”

Harry watched him leave and couldn’t help but wonder how he ever ended up in this situation. Not that he would dare complain.  


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Draco stood in Andromeda’s living room, both in a near panic. The single word text they each received had them stepping out of Andromeda’s floo nearly tripping over each other.

“Where is he?” Harry asked.

Andromeda didn’t answer immediately. She was busy swearing at the mobile in her hands. They overheard the phrases “bloody texts” and “perfectly good owl”.

“Where’s Teddy?” Draco asked.

“Here!” shouted a tiny voice.

“I’m sorry if I’ve startled you. I didn’t mean to send that. I was trying to type out an actual message, but it seems all I sent was ‘Teddy’,” she said.

Teddy ran into the room with peanut butter and jam on his cheeks. He looked from Harry to Draco and settled on running into the small space between them and throwing his arms around their legs. Draco scooped Teddy into his arms. Harry ran his hand over Teddy’s bright blue hair, mostly to reassure himself that everything was fine.

“I need one of you to watch, Teddy,” Andromeda said. “One of my friends has been admitted to a muggle hospital. I can’t take him with me, and I need to be there for her.”

“Of course, we will. Do what you need to do,” Draco said. “We’ve got him.”

The next few minutes were a blur of Andromeda rushing around her house and fussing over Teddy. The moment she was out the door, Harry let himself exhale.

“I think I’ve just had a heart attack,” he said, falling onto the sofa.

Draco laughed. “No kidding.” He sat next to Harry and watched Teddy run back into the kitchen. “Oh, hell,” he said, pulling his mobile from his pocket.

“Everything, okay?” Harry asked.

“We are supposed to meet Liz in an hour,” Draco said, scrolling through his contacts.

“Oh yeah, forgot about that,” Harry said, as he got up to go join Teddy.

Harry had never admitted it to anyone, but Harry loved watching Teddy eat. He thought back to the first time he kept Teddy after he started eating non-pureed food. Teddy would pick up tiny pieces of baked apples or stewed potatoes and, more often than not, mash them against his cheeks or chin before getting any of it into his mouth. Harry was more overwhelmed by that than he was when Teddy started walking.

Harry didn’t understand his own reaction until he realized that he went most of his childhood without anyone around caring what he ate, whether he had enough, or if it was good for him. Teddy didn’t go to bed hungry. He ate food he enjoyed surrounded by people who cared about him. Even looking at him now, with peanut butter on one eyebrow and a jam-smile painted across his cheeks, Teddy and his sandwich made Harry happy in a way he could never explain.  

“Good news,” Draco said. “Haley’s babysitter canceled last minute, too.”

“So we’re not going?”

“If you don’t want to go, just say so. Otherwise, we’re still invited if we bring Teddy,” Draco said.

Harry wasn’t particularly looking forward to it, but it seemed like Draco was. Teddy perked up at the mention of Haley. Both of them looked at Harry with puppy eyes, though one of them tried to hide it.

“Sure. We can go,” Harry said.

* * *

They met for tea at Too Much Sugar. Haley and Teddy sat at their own little table next to the grown-ups. They were both very pleased by this. Haley had a tiny backpack full of coloring books, paper, crayons and other little art things that kept her and Teddy entertained. Even their juice boxes were left forgotten once she pulled out a sticker sheet. Harry turned his attention back to the conversation at his own table.

“So we know she’s from a Magic family, but we don’t know if she’s got any magic yet,” Liz said, looking over at Haley. “We are both squibs, so we’d be prepared either way.”

Harry wasn’t sure how to respond. He and Meredith seemed to have that in common. For most of their tea date, Draco and Liz got on like a house on fire. Harry and Meredith were content to look from the grown-up conversation to children's table and back, nodding when it seemed to appropriate.

“I gather that’s why you enrolled her in the integrated program? The preschool has a rather extensive wait list, from what I understand,” Draco said.

Meredith nodded and Liz answered, “We applied for a spot before we even met Haley. Growing up, I felt very isolated from my cousins and my brother, not having magic and all. I don’t want that for her. And they have summer programs for the older kids, ones who’ve already been off to Hogwarts mixed in with kids that don’t have magic.”

“I’m sure that would have made a difference to me as a child. I didn’t know any non-magic children when I was young. I had never met a single witch or wizard that was Muggleborn until I was at Hogwarts,” Draco said.

Meredith caught Harry’s eyes, and said, “I’m getting something to eat.” Then she glanced at Liz, “Want something?”

Liz smiled and nodded before continuing her conversation with Draco. Harry understood he was meant to follow her to the glass case full of beautiful desserts.

 

“I’m sorry about all this,” Meredith whispered. Her eyes were fixed on sweets in the case.

“What?” Harry asked, genuinely surprised at the turn of conversation.

“Liz doesn’t get out much. Since we’ve had Haley, she’s been working from home and I know she’s lonely. I like that she’s trying to meet people and have some sort of social life, but she is a very intense woman and you don’t look all that comfortable,” Meredith said.

“I promise it’s not her fault. I like her,” Harry said. “I don’t know how to explain this without sounding like a complete wanker, but I am not really that good with new people because—”

“Because you’re THE Harry Potter,” Meredith finished.

Harry turned to face her, knowing he must have looked a bit like a fish with his eyes wide and mouth not working properly.

“Please, I’m a squib, not an idiot. I most of my cousins went to Ilvermorny, but I had a cousin who knew you from Hogwarts.”

“Really? Who?”

“Alicia Spinnet.”

“For real? Wow, I didn’t…I mean. That makes sense.”

“Why’s that?”

Harry paused, realizing the story he was about to tell included Draco calling Hermione a mudblood during an argument over who got to use the quidditch pitch. “Well, er, someone called my friend the m-word and Alicia was one of the first people to jump to her defense. Started a huge fight. It makes sense that she would have Muggle or Muggleborn family.”

“So you have to have relatives without magic before you can defend them?” Meredith sounded teasing, but it was a valid question.

“Not at all. But back then, it was more likely the case. People, in general, are getting better, but it’s been slow. It’s one thing for most wizards and witches to support the idea of Muggles and Muggleborns being equal to magic users, but it’s a very different thing for someone to actually do something about it. Being an ally isn’t just equality badges and saying ‘I have a friend who’s’ whatever.”

A lady in a bright pink apron smiled at them over the counter. “Anything I can help you with?”  

Meredith smiled brightly at her. “Not yet, thank you. Everything looks so good. We’re making life decisions over sugar.” She even laughed.

The lady giggled back, “Okay, well, I’ll be right here when you’re ready. And let me know if you have any questions.”

Harry smiled when the lady wandered back toward the far end of the bakery counter. You could tell a lot about a person by how they interacted with people in the service industry. He decided he did like Meredith.

“So, you and Draco? You’re not together, are you?” Meredith asked.

Harry froze.

“Chill out. I’m not accusing you of anything, but I was pretty sure Liz assumed. She’s a total romantic. I love her for it, but you two? You and Draco have been making eyes at each other since the farm trip,” she said. “So if you don’t mind me being a nosy hag, did you two break up but stay friends for Teddy or what?”

Harry laughed nervously. “Er, no. We’re not exes. It’s…whatever we’re doing, it’s new.”

Meredith elbowed him, “Good luck then. That much tension and you’re in for some treats. Speaking of treats, what looks good?”  

* * *

They got snacks for the kids and for the adults. By the time they got the fruit and yogurt cups to Haley and Teddy, both kids were covered in decorations. Teddy had stickers on each cheek and though Haley’s hair was pulled up in a high puff, it was full of glitter.  

Draco and Liz were talking about the pros and cons of planting your own herbs rather than buying them as needed. Harry wondered if Draco actually tended a garden himself.

“Took a while, you two need a break from us?” Liz teased when Meredith sat beside her.

“Have you seen that dessert case? I could have stayed an extra half hour,” Meredith said, bringing Liz’s hand to her mouth for a kiss against Liz’s knuckles.

Draco looked down at the plate Harry sat in front of him. “You remembered,” he said, smiling up at Harry. When Harry only raised an eyebrow at him, Draco said, “Either you remembered I wanted to try the blackberry mousse tart, or you got incredibly lucky.”

Harry fought not to look over in Meredith’s direction, thinking of the conversation they just had. Before he could answer, Teddy shouted “But you got more blueberries than me!”

Liz swooped to the rescue. “Haley doesn’t like blueberries, maybe you have something you’d like to trade.”

Harry, Draco, and Meredith watched Liz solve the kids’ fruit crisis. Harry thought to himself that maybe he had gotten incredibly lucky.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: there is a brief mention of serious illness of an off-screen character and discussion of home health care

They had stayed at the cafe until Teddy and Haley got restless. Liz insisted they’d have to do this again sometime. Harry agreed without hesitation. Liz was definitely growing on him. He already liked Meredith, though he couldn’t have explained why if asked.

Harry and Draco had no plans for the remainder of the day, so when they took Teddy home and found Andromeda was still not back, they both stayed. Harry didn’t start to worry until late in the afternoon.

“Have you been able to reach her?” Harry asked when Teddy left the room.

Draco pulled his phone from his pocket, glancing at the screen. “No responses. It didn’t go straight to voicemail earlier when I called, so it’s not turned off. It sounded like magical interference, but she said she was going to a Muggle hospital, right?”

Harry nodded. He listened for a moment to make sure Teddy was still moving around in his room upstairs. “If you want to go home, you can. I don’t mind waiting with him.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No, I don’t want you to, but don’t you have things to do?”

“That wasn’t particularly reassuring.”

“I didn’t mean it to come out like that, but you always seem so busy. Like when you’re not with Teddy on one of his school things, you’re at the ministry or missing an appointment because I made you visit a food truck.”

Draco smiled. “I do work, but I set my own hours. I can afford to spend a day waiting for my aunt to come home.”

“Okay. Well, if you’re sure. I’m going to go see about dinner.”

* * *

 

Harry didn’t know how to turn the ingredients he found in Andromeda’s kitchen into enough food for three, so he popped down to the closest corner market. When he returned, he was surprised to see a tent in the living room.

“Did I miss something?” Harry asked, finding Draco sitting in the floor.

“Teddy wanted us to camp with him. Granny Andy said she will be running very late,” Draco answered.

Teddy nodded at Harry, throwing another armful of blankets into the tent. “Uncle Draco said we can pretend the fireplace is a real outside campfire and I can toast a marshmallow if I eat dinner good.”

“I guess I better get started with that dinner then, yeah?”

“What are we having?”

Harry peeked into the bag and lied, “Well, I bought a bag of bean sprouts and a red onion and prawns.”

Teddy threw himself across Draco’s lap, “Nooo! I’m gonna die!”

“Fine, I’ll make something else.”

“Yes!” Teddy shouted, hugging Draco tightly.

“Why does he get the hug?” Harry teased.

Teddy shrugged and dove into the tent.

 

Once in the kitchen, Harry unloaded his grocery bag. He was proud of himself for avoiding take-away, despite how much quicker it would have been. Harry didn’t want Teddy to go all day without a decent meal from home. He used some of the charms Molly had taught him to cut down on meal preparation time.

A noise very close behind Harry startled him into tossing a wooden spoon across the countertop.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to sneak up on you.”

Harry laughed, seeing Draco next to him with his hands up in apology.

“I was coming to see what you were making. If I need to take care of my own dinner arrangements—”

Harry knew he must be making a face at Draco by the way he trailed off. “Really, Draco? You think I’m going to make you fend for yourself? Of course, I made some for all of us.”

Draco looked away, “Right. Thanks.”

“When is this going to stop being so, er...”

“Awkward?”

“Yeah.

Draco shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m not always confident that I know the right thing to do or say.”

“That’s everyone, mate. But if it helps, I’ll gladly let you know if you start acting like a right twat.”

“How generous of you. However, I meant with you specifically.”

“Is dinner ready yet?” Teddy asked from the doorway. “It smells so good.”

They both turned to him, their conversation all but forgotten.

“I thought you said you didn’t like bean sprout, onion, prawn casserole,” Harry said.

“That’s not what it is.”

“You’re sure?” asked Draco.

“It smells like shepherd’s pie,” Teddy said, trying to peek around Harry into the oven.

“That’s awfully specific, why would you say that?” Draco said.

“Because I saw beef, carrots, peas, and potatoes when Uncle Harry brought in the groceries.”

“It could be soup,” Draco argued.

“You don’t put soup in the oven. And Uncle Harry knows shepherd’s pie is my favorite.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “You got me.”

Teddy grinned at him and went back to the living room.

“Merlin. He looked so much like Tonks just then,” Harry whispered to himself.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Draco asked. “To set up for dinner, I mean.”

Harry almost said no but liked the idea of having Draco close, even if it was a few stolen moments alone. If he was going to get Draco to warm up to him any time soon, he needed every second.

* * *

 

As expected, Teddy ate almost as much pie as Harry did and still had room for a couple marshmallows. Soon after, Teddy and Draco got the tent ready for sleeping and went through Teddy’s usual bedtime routine.

Once Teddy and Draco were nestled inside the mounds of pillows and blankets filling the entire floor of the tent, Harry said his goodnights to Teddy. He expected Teddy would be asleep by the time he was done cleaning up the dinner mess.

 

By the time Andromeda got home, Harry had started to wonder if he and Draco really were going to end up camping in the living room. She looked exhausted. She didn’t speak until after she made her way into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

Draco and Harry joined her at the table, neither wanting to break the silence.

“Harry, I find myself having to ask more of you than I’m comfortable asking,” she said.

He nodded.

“Heidi is my dearest friend. She’s very ill, and with only Muggle care, she won’t—” her breath hitched and she closed her eyes. “I’ve spent a significant portion of my day filing an emergency petition for Wizarding care. She will be undergoing a very strict administration of potions, and since she’s unable to be admitted to St. Mungo’s, this has to be done from home under the care of the petitioning witch or wizard. Since she’s a Muggle, the potion doses are so low that it could take a considerable amount of time. Week, possibly a month or more. She’ll have to stay with me so Teddy will—”

“I’ll take him,” Harry interrupted.

“I can’t possibly ask that of you. I will just need some help with—”

“Forgive me for interrupting again, but with the amount of care your friend will need, wouldn’t it be easier on him to stay with me so his routine isn’t all messed up? And no disrespect obviously, but I doubt being around a sick person all the time would be very comfortable for him.”

“I’m not going to abandon him,” she said, “not even for her.”

Draco excused himself from the kitchen.

“Andromeda. You didn’t ask me to take him. You’re not abandoning him. I’m his godfather, and I’m in a position to offer both of you all the help I can. Your friend needs you, and he gets to see how people are supposed to act when they see others in need. He’ll see you doing the most you can for someone. He’ll see that he has people who love him and will always be here to take care of him even when important, scary things are happening.”

Andromeda dabbed the corners of her eyes with the end of her sleeve. “If Nymphadora were here to see this.” She shook her head, not finishing her though.

“You watched him while she went to fight in a war. I’m going to watch him while you take care of someone who needs you. You’re allowed to accept help. That’s what family is for, yeah?”

She sniffed. “I don’t want him leaving until after breakfast. And I will see him here for supper as often as we’re able. I expect a firecall every day. I better not hear that he is late to school. And he will not skip breakfasts just because he doesn’t want to wake up early enough to eat.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got this. He’s stayed over plenty of times. We didn’t get into too much trouble then.”

 

With a few more reassurances from Harry, Andromeda went upstairs to her room. Harry went to the tent. Draco was sitting in the middle of the tent with Teddy cradled in his lap. Harry wouldn’t have thought anything of it if he hadn’t noticed the white-knuckled grip Draco had on the blanket Teddy was wrapped in.

“You okay?” Harry asked.

Draco nodded.

“I’m not going to keep him from you, you know.”

Draco whispered, “I don’t think you realize how often I’m here with them.”

“Doesn’t matter. I don’t care if it’s every day. Text me. Hell, show up at my door if you want. I don’t care,” Harry said.

Draco visibly relaxed.

“Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to get some sleep. Budge up.”

“We’re actually camping in my aunt’s living room?” Draco asked.

“Told him we would, didn’t we?” Harry said. He pulled off his glasses and slipped them into the pouch hanging from the tent ceiling. He closed his eyes and relaxed for the first time in hours. He heard Draco tuck Teddy in between them before getting comfortable himself.

Minutes ticked by and sleep was close when he heard Draco whisper, “‘Night.”

Harry was too tired to speak back, so he hummed in response. He wasn’t too tired, however, to think about what a strange day it turned out to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brief mention of depression/mental illness

Harry arrived at the Three Broomsticks earlier than he intended. Taking Teddy to school the past four mornings had gotten Harry into an earlier routine than he was used to, and showing up early to his usual Thursday lunch with Neville was near unbelievable. By the time Neville showed up, Harry was bored out of his mind. All of fifteen minutes must have passed.

“Merlin! The world has ended!” Neville said, taking the opposite side of the booth.

“Why’s that?”

“When have you done anything other than stroll in exactly seven minutes late?”

Harry laughed. “You know how they say having a kid will change you,” he joked.

“How’s that going for you?”

Harry shrugged.

Neville scoffed. “Well, I’m glad that part of the conversation is out of the way. Can we talk about the weather now? Or perhaps we can talk about what a lovely stew they have on the menu today. Maybe we can—”

“Fine, I get your point. It’s just odd I guess. Teddy’s still treating it like a holiday, Andromeda’s stressed and exhausted. I went over last night and made dinner for everyone to give Teddy a chance to be home for a bit, but I think that made it worse than keeping him at my house.”

Their food arrived at their table without them having to order. Now having the luxury of being creatures of habit, they embraced the easy routines. Neville’s bangers and mash along with Harry’s lamb stew kept them occupied long enough for a slight shift in conversation.

“My gran missed Andromeda last weekend,” Neville said between bites. “Said book club wasn’t the same without her.”

“Book club?”

“You know, a few of them get together and get wine drunk while talking shit about their kids, or in Gran’s case, me. Lately, she’s been on a soap box about me settling down with someone. She’s worried that a Hogwarts professor is doomed to bachelorhood forever.”

“What’s she on about? There are plenty of eligible witches at Hogwarts. Trelawney’s probably single again, yeah?”

Neville almost choked on his lager.

“Sorry, mate,” Harry said with a grin. “I can’t lie though. I didn’t realize Andie had much of a social life. She is probably one of the most private people I know. She doesn’t take Teddy to, er, book club, does she?”

“Nah. Only middle-aged to ancient witches allowed. Figured you would have guessed that though. I mean, why else would Teddy stay with Draco every weekend?”

Harry didn’t want to make it obvious that he didn’t know about Teddy staying with Draco, so he smiled and nodded.

“You didn’t know about Draco keeping Teddy, did you?”

Harry laughed. “No. No, I did not.”

Neville smiled, but had the decency not to laugh at Harry’s obliviousness. “You should text him. They might miss their Saturday nights.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed.

“Wow,” Neville teased. “If only it were that easy to convince you to come back for that permanent teaching position Minnie offered you.”

“Maybe someday, Nev,” Harry said, repeating his much used response to the topic, before taking another bite of stew.

* * *

 

When Harry sent a text to Draco asking if he wanted to keep Teddy Saturday night, he received a “yes” in all caps before he even put the phone back in his pocket. Details were easy enough to work out. However, when Draco came to pick up Teddy, things went less according to plan.

 

“How did you know where to find me?” Teddy asked.

“Did you think Harry would forget to tell me where you are?” Draco asked.

“He forgot to brush my hair before school.”

Draco bit his lip, obviously trying to hide a smile. “I think maybe he forgot to brush his hair, too.”

Harry nodded when Teddy looked up at him.

“No,” Teddy said to Draco. “He doesn’t forget. He never brushes his hair.”

“Okay, okay. Enough about my hair brushing habits. Are you ready to go, Teddy Bear?”

Teddy’s baby giggles always made Harry so happy.

“I’m not a teddy bear!”

“You’re my Teddy Bear,” Harry said, reaching for him. “Now come here so I can snuggle you for a second.”

Teddy threw himself into Harry’s arms. Before Harry had a chance to say goodbye, Teddy said, “You’re coming to Draco’s house, too. Right?”

“No, I’m staying here.”

“But you’ll be here all by yourself. How are you going to have dinner? Uncle Draco always cooks dinner on Saturday.”

“I’ll be fine. I can take care of my dinner.”

“But it won’t be special.” Teddy was becoming increasingly more upset.

Harry had a very hard time telling Teddy no on harmless little indulgences, but he had no right to invite himself to Draco’s house for dinner. Before he could explain that Teddy would be coming right back the next day, his phone rang from its usual spot on the kitchen counter.

“Hold on just a second. I’ll be right back to say bye.”

Teddy flopped onto the sofa looking more than a little deflated.

The phone stopped ringing before Harry picked it up off the counter. He looked at the screen, confused. One missed call from “DM♥”. He smiled, remembering the time he showed Draco that he added a “leaf” to his contact info. Harry loved the way he’d blushed. Draco was in the next room though, he couldn’t have called. He pulled up the call log to make sure his phone wasn’t acting up. As he was scrolling through, he received a text.

 

DM♥: _didn’t want to put you on the spot.can come if you want_  

Harry smiled down at his phone

Harry: _Is this your way of inviting me? Or just passively accepting it?_

DM♥:   _id like to have you over_

Harry: _I bet you would._

DM♥: _are you comign with us or not_

 

Harry walked back into the living room to see Teddy pouting on the sofa and Draco watching his phone. “You know,” Harry said, “I think I’d like to come with you, Teddy.” Teddy cheered, and soon Harry was following him and Draco through the floo.

Teddy wasted no time in showing him to the kitchen where Teddy pulled a step stool from one of the cabinets. “Uncle Draco bought me this. It’s so I can be a chef, too. He makes everything so good. I’ll teach you how to help.”

Harry looked over to Draco, who had already started pulling food from the pantry and refrigerator.

“Do you have room for another helper?” Harry asked.

“Teddy wanted wonton soup, there will always be room for more helpers for food like that.”

Harry nodded. “I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not. Don’t you just boil the soup base then rip open a bag of wontons to throw in the pot?”

“No wonder Teddy things my food is so amazing,” Draco said. “I was certainly not being sarcastic, and you’ll be helping Teddy make wontons from scratch. It looks like he’s already getting things set up.”

Teddy did have a little area set up with a spoon, mixing bowl, a cheese grater, a little pair of herb scissors, and a few tiny ingredient cups.

“Can you help him measure out everything? He’ll add the ingredients himself. And the garlic, ginger, and green onions you can leave whole. He knows how to add them,” Draco said, handing him a notebooks with a handwritten recipe.

Harry was amazed. The two of them seemed to be working as though they’d done it a million times. When he was at home, he normally had Teddy go play or amuse himself while he did things like cook or tidy up. But here he was, watching Teddy cut up green onions with his little scissors and grate garlic and ginger into a bowl of ground meat. Sometimes five years old seemed like a baby. Right now, Teddy was such a big boy.

He measured out a few more ingredients before Teddy added those, too. He watched closely as Teddy taught him how to fill and fold the wontons, which took much more time than Harry expected. Nearly fifty wontons later, they cooked together, ate together, and spent the entire evening together until Harry wasn’t quite sure when Draco would want him to leave.

Teddy’s bedtime came and gave Harry his next surprise. What he assumed was a guest room was, in fact, Teddy’s room. His clothes in the wardrobe, his things on the little desk, his books on the shelf. An unexpected feeling crashed into him. He wasn’t jealous of what Draco and Teddy had, and he wouldn’t change it or interfere for all the gold in Gringott’s. What he felt was longing. He wanted to belong here, too.

Draco and Teddy were in the little bed, Teddy under the covers and Draco on top of them with a picture book. Draco had just started reading to him.

“Came to say goodnight,” Harry said.

“I’ll be out in a few minutes. Wait for me?” Draco asked.

“Sure.” Harry brushed his hand over Teddy’s hair and kissed him on the forehead. “Goodnight, Teddy.”

“Goodnight.”

Harry was about to leave when Teddy stopped him.

“Uncle Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“How old do you have to be when you stop getting goodnight kisses?” Teddy sounded sadder than Harry expected.

“I don’t know.”

Teddy looked up to Draco, “Do you know? How old were you?”

“I don’t remember,” Draco said. “You don’t have to stop getting them I suppose. It’s not a rule.”

“I don’t want to stop getting them for a long time. Do you miss getting them?” Teddy asked.

“Sometimes,” Draco said, seeming to surprise both Harry and himself with the answer.

Without thinking, Harry leaned in and brushed Draco’s hair back the same way he had done to Teddy’s and kissed Draco on the forehead. “Goodnight, Draco.”

Teddy and Draco both smiled up at Harry. “Goodnight, Harry,” Draco answered. “Don’t forget to wait for me.”

 

Long minutes passed, Harry growing more nervous as they ticked away. Had he crossed a line? The muffled sound of Draco’s voice reading to Teddy had Harry’s nerves in knots. It had felt so right. So...so much like home, that Harry hadn’t even considered that he shouldn’t have done it.

“I’ll never stop being jealou huhs of how fast that kid falls asleep,” Draco said, walking back into the kitchen where Harry was waiting.

Harry nodded.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. I just, er,” Harry wasn’t sure what he needed to say. “Is there anything you need from me before I go back home?”

“Not particularly. Do you want to stay? We can make breakfast in the morning. You made some really good scones last weekend, and I wouldn’t be opposed to another batch. Also, I had fun camping with you.”

Harry didn’t have any particular reason he needed to be home. He hadn’t planned to do anything. “You don’t want me to just come back in the morning?”

“You can if you’d like, but there’s really no need for you to wake up earlier than necessary just to come over here while he and I are still in our pajamas.” Draco was looking down at his hands as though he was trying very hard to look casual. Harry adored it. “You could floo home and grab what you need and come right back. Something to sleep in, toothbrush, that sort of thing.”

Harry was sure now. Draco was definitely trying very hard to look like casual. “Sure. I’ll be right back.”

 

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was back with his things. Still too early for bed, they watched a movie in the living room. They talked about Teddy, about Andromeda and her friend, about their friends. When the conversation ran out of the standard topics, Harry felt brave enough to ask.

“How long has Teddy had a room here?”

“Almost four years.”

“How long have you lived here?”

Draco have a soft laugh. “Almost four years.”

Turning on the sofa to face Draco, Harry said, “I’m really surprised that we haven’t been around each other more. We’re both around him so much, how have we not crossed paths more than we have?”

“I made sure of it.”

“Why?” Harry asked, not sure if he felt hurt or offended. If he were honest with himself, it was likely both.

“Right after...everything...I didn’t,” Draco paused, taking a deep breath, “I wasn’t doing so well. I felt like I didn’t deserve the chances I’d been given. I was sure that there was some flaw in me that couldn’t be fixed. Like the Malfoy blood was a curse and I was doomed to be bad. I didn’t want to be alive.”

Harry was shocked with the candid honesty and didn’t dare speak. What Draco had said was not an invitation for a response. He waited until Draco continued.

“Don’t misunderstand, I’d never hurt myself, but it would have been so easy to give up and sit in the manor for the rest of my life, especially after Father’s sentencing. One day I told my mother. I said everything I’ve told you just now about my blood being ‘bad.’ She told me that I wasn’t just my father’s mistakes. I was her mistakes, too. And more than that, I was also the good parts of them. Then she told me that I am a Black just as I am a Malfoy. Then she told me that I could go see what that meant. She sent me to see Andromeda and Teddy.”

Harry nodded, encouraging him to continue if he wanted.

“I won’t bore you with specifics, but Teddy saved me. I share a family with him, with Andie and Tonks, with my mother just as much as I do with my father or Bellatrix. He gave me a reason to get out of the house. Andie gave me more love than I ever thought I deserved and eventually so did Teddy. He’s important to me and he’s family, but you,” he paused, “I never got around to figuring out how you fit into all that even though you’re always right there. You’re right on the other side of this line I never tried to cross. You’re in a different place, like another part of Teddy’s life that is separate from the part that I see. It was more of a conscious decision at first, then it became more habit than anything else.”

“Draco…”

He looked up at Harry and spoke before Harry could continue. “I like that it’s changing though.”

“I do, too.”

“Well, that was emotionally exhausting. I think I’m ready to get some sleep. How about you?” Draco asked, his voice now bright.

“Yeah, Teddy’s almost got me on his schedule after a full week of it,” Harry said. He laughed realizing it had only taken that long.

“Come on, then. My bed’s big enough for both of us. It’ll be much more comfortable than that tent we slept in,” he offered.

Harry smiled, watching Draco run his thumb over his fingertips like he did earlier. Harry knew Draco was nervous whether Draco wanted him to or not.

“Okay then. Let’s go.”

 

They went about getting ready, brushing their teeth, changing into pajamas with their backs to each other. They got into bed and pulled up the blankets. Draco turned out the lights. Harry settled in, ready for sleep.

Minutes later, he felt Draco moving, then a hand against his cheek. Draco kissed him high on the cheek and whispered, “Goodnight, Harry.”

Harry smiled.

“I just,” Draco started. “I thought it was unfair that you were the only one who didn’t get one. A goodnight kiss.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

Draco’s quiet laugh was full of nerves. “Oh, yeah, of course. Well, goodnight. Again.”

“Goodnight, Draco,” Harry answered. He wanted to pull Draco into his arms, but that was too bold. It was much too bold, but there was always next time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to my beta for this chapter, avreate

“I want to adopt Teddy.”

Draco’s words played over in Harry’s head. He wasn’t sure how to respond or if he should respond at all, so he only nodded.

“This is not a recent idea,” Draco continued. “Andromeda and I have started this conversation multiple times over the last few years and—”

“Few years?” Harry interrupted. He stared down at his hands. He had momentarily been grateful they were in a pub, but now he was unsure if he was more grateful for the neutral territory or unhappy with the fragile privacy.

“She explained to me that you were not a legal guardian, but that the title of godfather is an honorary one.”

Harry felt like the world was being pulled from beneath him. “Why now?” 

“As I’ve said, it wasn’t a recent decision,” Draco said.

“No, I mean why are you telling me now?”

“I don’t want you to think my behavior toward you lately has had anything to do with my intentions to adopt him.”

Until Draco said it, Harry didn’t realize how much it would have hurt him to think so. Harry was finally coming to terms with how he felt about Draco. Having that doubt would have been more of a shock than he was ready for.

Draco gave Harry time to respond. Harry didn’t take the opportunity.

“I’ve brought it up to Andromeda, and she’s been reluctant,” Draco paused, looking unsure of how to proceed. “I’ve wondered for a very long time if she’s only keeping him because letting me take him would make her feel guilty. However, during his time spent with you, I feel like she’s realizing it may be time to let Teddy decide. Since you are his godfather, even without legal rights as a guardian, I would like you to be okay with this. Your involvement in Teddy’s life meant a lot to his parents, and I intend to respect that.”

Harry felt lost. When he saw Teddy and Draco together, they looked like they belonged in their routines. Teddy was happy, confident. Teddy had taught Harry how to make wontons. The night he spent with them felt right. Now that it seemed like a possibility, it broke his heart because Harry knew he had no place in it. Nothing solid and guaranteed, anyway.

“Harry, say something.”

“I don’t know what you want,” Harry answered, barely loud enough for Draco to hear him.

“Would you like to be there? I’ve talked to Meredith, and she says she would be glad to talk to Teddy. We would be able to watch their conversation, they have a special window. Teddy wouldn’t see us.” 

“Meredith?”

“She’s a child psychologist. It’s no surprise she specializes in adoption and family dynamics.”

Harry liked Meredith. He didn’t know her well, but she was nice. Her daughter, Haley, was Teddy’s friend. Harry didn’t have any other suggestions, but he figured Meredith would be fine.

“Harry,” Draco said, reaching across the table to take Harry’s hand, “Would you like to be there? I don’t want to leave you out.”

Harry gave Draco’s hand a gentle squeeze before he pulled away. “Yeah, I’ll be there.” 

* * *

 

The whole set up reminded Harry of the cop shows that would come on at the Dursley’s when he was young. He stood on the other side of the glass watching Meredith color a picture waiting for Teddy to sit with her. Teddy took no time at all taking up the crayons and starting on his own picture. 

Draco and Andromeda joined Harry in the room with the one-way glass window. The only sounds were from the speaker that Meredith had switched on using an app on her phone. 

“Teddy, I’m glad to see you again. Do you remember me?”

“Haley’s mom?” 

“Yes. My name is Meredith. Do you want to see the picture I colored?”

“I saw it when I sat down.”

“Do you think it’s good enough to go on the bulletin board?” She pointed to the wall behind her. 

Teddy nodded. “It looks like you have practice.”

“I do have some practice. While we’re coloring, do you think we could talk a little bit?”

“Yeah. I can color and talk. I have practice, too,” he said, grinning up at her. He pulled a little pile of crayons in front of his paper and started drawing.

“Who brought you here today?” Meredith asked. 

“Granny Andie and Draco.”

“Can you tell me who they are?”

“Granny Andie is my granny. Draco is,” Teddy hesitated.

On their side of the glass, Harry, Draco, and Andromeda all noticed. 

“I’m supposed to call him Uncle Draco,” Teddy said. He sat the crayons down and seemed to shrink in on himself. 

Watching him deflate like that crushed Harry’s heart. 

“Do you call him something else?” Meredith asked. “I call my uncle ‘LoLo’ because his name is D’Angelo.”

Seconds tick by before Teddy looks up at Meredith and says, “I pretend he’s my dad.”

No sooner than those words left Teddy’s mouth, Draco was sobbing. With his face in his hands, standing between Harry and Andromeda as though they weren’t even there, he fell to pieces. 

_ What the hell do I do? _ Harry panicked.  _ Fuck. Pretend he’s Ron! _

Harry pulled Draco into his arms and held tight. He didn’t try to shush Draco, but he needed to let Draco know he didn’t have to feel all this alone. 

Harry was so focused on Draco’s arms wrapped around him and the tears soaking through the shoulder of his shirt that he almost missed it. Andromeda laughed. It was soft and sudden and brief. Her smile was brilliant. Harry knew that, no matter how little he had to do with it, this is what needed to happen. It may not be perfect or easy, but it felt right.

Less than ten seconds must have passed. Now, Harry and Draco stood, holding each other and listening to Teddy talk about the toys in his room, his favorite blanket, his lunchbox. 

“Well, I had a lovely breakfast with you and Teddy,” Andromeda said to Draco. “I do need to get back to Heidi. She’s awake much more and I would hate to leave her bored and alone for too long.” She placed a hand on Draco’s, even though his hand still had a fistful of Harry’s shirt. “I’m ready if he is, Draco. I don’t want to be his mother. I’m ready to be his grandmother.”

Draco squeezed Harry tighter before pulling away. “I’m ready, too, Andie,” he said. 

* * *

 

“Of course, I’m not going to spring all this on him at once.” Draco pulled tea mugs from his cupboard. “I’ll talk to him about living with me, making this his first home. That’s what he calls Andie’s now. His ‘first home.’ This is his second,” he explained.

“What do you do?” Harry asked, watching Draco prepare their tea. Draco was wound too tightly and talking about anything else might do him some good. He’d been repeating himself for the better part of an hour now.

“Excuse me?”

“For work.” When Draco didn't answer, Harry continued, “If it’s a long story, Teddy just went down for a nap, we’ve got time.”

“It’s not much of a story at all. I do some volunteer work, like when I helped Hermione present a case to the Ministry earlier this year. When I’m not doing that, I freelance. I repair the spellwork in magical artifacts and heirlooms.” Draco handed Harry a mug. “Like the cabinet, but for a much better clientele.” 

“So that’s how you set your own hours,” Harry said, remembering a conversation they’d had before.

Draco nodded. “Interested in how my work could end up interfering with Teddy’s schedule?”

“No,” Harry said, following Draco out to the living room. “Interested in you.” 

They took opposite sides of the sofa. 

“Harry, I know Teddy and I have been taking up nearly all of your time lately, but I was wondering if you wanted to stay the night again. Two Saturdays in a row, and I’m already getting used to you.”

Harry looked over to Draco where he sat doing that nervous thing he did, tapping his thumb on each fingertip, avoiding eye contact. 

“I guess I could, but you know,” Harry said, watching Draco’s tension grow, “you snore. Bad. Like, enough to become a deciding factor in staying over.”

Draco laughed then turned an angry face toward Harry. “Are you kidding me? I can’t possibly be that bad. And what are you? A muggle or a bloody first-year? Cast a  _ Muffliato _ like a reasonable person. Do you think I’d stoop so low as to point out how you’re an unrepentant blanket thief? I wouldn’t, but you’ve given me no choice.” 

“Look at that. We did it.”

“Hm?” Draco raised an eyebrow.

“No more walking on eggshells. This is how Malfoy talks to Potter,” Harry said. “I kinda missed it.”

“I guess you’re right. Luckily, I’ve always been immune to your prestige and celebrity. If you simply needed a reminder of that, you could have mentioned before.”

“Oh, please. You know you missed it, too,” he teased.

Draco nodded and took another sip of his tea. “I’m glad you’re staying tonight.” He gave Harry a small smile. “I could really use a friend right now. With everything that’s going on, especially with Teddy, it’s just…” Draco sighed. “I’m glad I have you.”

A lesser man would be upset, complain about being put in the dreaded ‘friend zone’, but not Harry. Harry had always hoped that he would be lucky enough to fall in love with a friend. And Harry was starting to feel very lucky indeed.

“You know what?” Harry started. “I’m glad you have me, too. You’re very fortunate.”

Draco scoffed. “Arrogant prat,” he said, but his tone didn’t match the words. 

Yes, Harry decided. He was completely fine with falling in love with his friend. In fact, he was falling already. And Harry didn’t think Draco could be very far behind.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> While this fic as a whole is a gift to my dearest love Phia, I would like to dedicate chapter 4 to @hazyxthoughts and chapter 5 to @rose-grangerweasleyisbae for the inspiration behind said chapters, this fic wouldn't have gone in the direction it did without your help.


End file.
